


Silver Lining

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Helen and Nikola experiment a little with each other's wardrobe.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> A little Teslen ficlet I wrote to celebrate my birthday last year, idea suggested by notmyyacht on Tumblr!

“The lining is a bit much, don’t you think?” Helen let Nikola’s coat drop back to flutter around her knees with a flash of silver.   
  
“Aww, Helen,” he said with a grin, coming over to wind his arms around her from behind. “Are you telling me I’m not the light of your life?”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “Oh, dear lord.”   
  
“Mmmphfrph,” Nikola agreed, face buried in her collar - which was, at the moment, his collar.   
  
“I suppose it could be worse,” Helen said, keeping her lips pressed together in a serious expression. “I half expected it to be crimson.”   
  
That got him to look up, offended. “Helen! How could you?” he asked, sounding supremely betrayed. “As if I’d ever give in to such a hackneyed vampire cliche.”   
  
“Says the man who was dragged kicking and screaming away from the cravat.”   
  
“That was different! Besides, you liked me in a cravat.”   
  
Helen only snorted, because she wasn’t about to tell him he was right.   
  
For that matter, she rather liked his current look - all black with a healthy dose of leather was usually her style, but it was certainly…intriguing on Nikola.   
  
Unfortunately, before she could find a creative way to show him this without actually saying so, there was a hasty knock and an ineffectual rattling at her doorknob. Which was odd, considering that it hadn’t been locked.   
  
“Nikola.”   
  
“Fine,” he mumbled into her neck.   
  
She couldn’t even feel him releasing the magnetic field he’d been keeping the door closed with, but Henry tumbled breathlessly into the room only a few seconds later.   
  
“Hey doc,” he said in a rush, “we got a…power surge, in the, uh, the new SHU...” He stared, blinking, at the two of them standing there wearing each other’s clothes, with a look on his face that said he wanted to wipe this entire day from existence.   
  
“I’ll be right there, Henry,” Helen said.   
  
Henry nodded and disappeared, a muttered comment about Will doing this next time trailing him as he went.   
  
A moment passed by in silence; then, undeterred, Nikola asked cheerfully, “Wanna try on one of my waistcoats when we’re done?”


End file.
